SOOC: Love Has No Limits In Time And Space
by Sakuchii
Summary: Chapter Six: She gave her life – he would give his love.
1. Fuusuke x OC

Aiko: So it's finally time for the first SOOC chapter, huh?

Sakuchii: Hai! After two months of thinking, I finally managed to write the first chapter :)

Yukiko: Wait, what is SOOC

Sakuchii: Simple one: Sakuchii's OC One-shot Collection!

Aiko: So you mean it's only OCxCC pairings?

Sakuchii: Haii! And the first one is...

**Pairing: Suzuno Fuusuke & Okazaki Yukiko**

**Rating: T**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**Summary:** **Fuusuke found it rather strange that his girlfriend cancelled their dates at the last minute... He found the reason for it when he saw her together with his best friend Nagumo Haruya. Is this for real? Is she cheating on him with his best friend? He needs to fiend the truth behind this all.**

Yukiko: I'm going first? And with that kind of title?

Aiko: Enjoy the story from what Sakuchii only own's her own characters and the plot. Yep, there's no way she would own something as awesome as Inazuma Eleven or it charas!

Sakuchii: Right, Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>The Betrayal? <strong>  
><em>~ Fuusuke x Yukiko ~<em>

"So, you won't be coming?" an icy-blue haired boy asked as he sat down to his sofa. He was talking on the phone with his girlfriend. The girl on the other side of the phone kept silent for a moment and then answered with flu sounding voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but it seems that I have caught a cold." the girl said and sniffed. Fuusuke understood his girlfriend, and wished for her fast recovering. Yukiko answered with sour tone and then the icy-blue haired teen cut the phone call. He sighed loudly.

This was already the third time she was canceling their date. First it was her friend's birthday then a sudden family trip to America and now… a cold. Fuusuke sighed once more and turned on the TV. Not like he was angry at her or something, actually it was the other way around. He was afraid that she was two-timing with him. Maybe she had another boy that she liked more.

The teen shook his head, what was he thinking, that girl wouldn't do something like that, right? He turned off the TV and walked to the front door of his apartment. Right now all he needed was some fresh air. That would surely help to make his day a better one. Fuusuke put his jacket on and closed the door behind him, leaving the apartment empty.

He got on with the elevator and stepped out of the building. The feeling of busy city wasn't really his favorite, but thank God Inazuma town wasn't so busy. Only few people were seen walking on the streets. Probably going home from work, the eighteen years old teen thought. Or is he an adult already?

Whatever you would call him, the icy-blue haired boy started to walk on the street towards one shop that was his favorite in the town. The air was getting little cold already, since winter was near. It had been a good idea to take his jacket Fuusuke thought and opened the door of the café that was really popular in the town.

"Welcome!" greeted happy buff-haired maid and her eyes widened when she saw Fuusuke walking alone into the shop. "Fuu-san, shouldn't you be with Yuki-chan?" Hikari, Fuusuke's childhood friend from the Sun Garden asked as she gave the Menu to him. Fuusuke glanced at her and then his eyes turned to the Menu.

"She caught a cold." he said and Hikaris mouth opened a little. She thought if that was really the reason, though didn't tell about her thoughts to the icy-blue haired boy. "I take one Chocolate Dream." Fuusuke then continued and gave the Menu back to Hikari. The girl took it while nodding, and then left to serve the other costumers.

Fuusuke sighed and took of his jacket. He placed it on the seat next to him and then he turned to look outside. Laying his jaw on his palm he stared at people who hurried from there to here and crossed the streets. Adults tried to drag their children from hand while the latter ones protested against them and cried. In the end the sight was nothing more than depressing. More to that it suddenly started to rain.

Fuusuke sighed and was about to turn away, but then something indigo-colored caught his eyes. He had to blink his eyes not only once but even thrice to make sure that it really was her. What he saw, was his girlfriend smiling happily while holding a hand of... another man?

The boy turned his eyes to the man, and realized that it was no one other than his best friend Nagumo Harya. He was on a date with Yukiko? What was he thinking? He should know that Fuusuke had a girlfriend since he had introduced her to him.

Wait? Fuusuke thought about the day when he had introduced her to Haruya. It seemed that they knew each other. The ice-blue haired boys face darkened and he looked away when hearing steps coming towards him. "One Chocolate Dream." Hikari said happily as she placed the chocolate colored ice cream on the table. Fuusuke thanked her with a dark face, took one bite of the ice cream and left the money on the table.

"This is your way of having cold, huh?" he said as he walked past the buff-haired girl who stared at him in confusion. She sighed and took the money that Fuusuke had left on the table. It was far more that the ice cream had actually cost. She was wondering just what was going on, but had to go back to work when a new costumer came in.

Fuusuke was walking towards his apartment while rain was soaking him. He felt as rain drops were dropping from the ends of his hair. This scene was familiar to him, Fuusuke thought as he sighed loudly while opening the door to his house. He got on the elevator and pushed the 15th button. It was the same as when he had first met her, the boy thought and closed his eyes.

**~~Flashback~~**

_The rain was coming down hard as Fuusuke was walking on the street sighing loudly. He had just broke up with his girlfriend after finding out that she was cheating on him. His face was all gloomy and he didn't care about the rain. Actually it felt good. _

_Suddenly he heard steps coming behind him and suddenly something crashed on him, making both him and the other person to fall down. Fuusuke managed get up pretty quickly, but it seemed that the other person hadn't been so lucky. _

_When the ice blue haired teen was up, he glanced at the other person and saw an indigo-haired girl with her hair tied up on a red ribbon lying on the street with her dark blue dress all dirty and soaked. The girl stood up while massaging her head and apologized to Fuusuke. Then she looked around her and screamed with widened eyes. _

_"OH MY GOD! My dress... My present! I'm so going to be killed!" she panicked as she realized her dress being brown and black instead of dark blue. The box that she had carried with her had broke and there pieces were spread all over the place. Fuusuke stared at the girl whose eyes started to water and sighed. There was only one thing to do. _

**_-OO- _**

_"I'm so sorry about this." the indigo-haired girl apologized as she sat on the sofa. She was wearing a T-shirt and shorts that Fuusuke and borrowed for her. Of course, they were too big for her. Fuusuke answered that it was nothing after all it the best he could do at a time like this. _

_They had put the girls dress to washing machine and not it was already drying. The indigo-haired girl kept glancing around the apartment while moving herself anxiously. "I..." she said while blushing hard and Fuusuke who was in the kitchen cooking dinner turned his eyes to her. _

_"That's actually the only dress I have..." she said and the boy wondered why did she have to mention that? It's not like he cared if she had only this one dress or more. Then something popped into his head. Could it be that she wanted to start a conversation?_

_"So that present, is it for someone special one?" he asked while remembering the box that had broke. The girl turned to him with a tomato red face and nodded shyly. "It's for my... boyfriend." she said and Fuusuke felt himself hurt. _

_What was this? Even though he had only met this girl, he had got hurt when knowing that she has a boyfriend? He didn't like the feeling that was inside him. To shake that away, he had to say something else soon."So what's your name?" He asked and the girl smiled. _

_"Yukiko. Okazaki Yukiko."_

**~~End Of Flashback~~**

The elevator stopped in the 15th floor and the doors opened while the icy blue haired boy opened the door to his apartment. When going in, he noticed that it was empty. He took of his jacket and felled down to the sofa covering his eyes with his hand. Then his thoughts wandered to that day again.

After her clothes had dried and they have had a dinner Yukiko thanked Fuusuke for everything he had done for her. Fuusuke said bye to her, thinking that he would never see this girl again, but he had been wrong. On the same night, at midnight he had heard a knock on his door. When he got up to open something small run to him and embraced him.

Yukiko had come to his house while crying her eyes out. He made hot chocolate to calm her down and then she explained everything to him. She told that her boyfriend had just left her. He had told him that they lived in completely different worlds, and that she was so busy that he couldn't take it. So to him the break up was the best decision.

Fuusuke's thought were cut of suddenly as he heard the door opening and a male voice laughing happily. But it seemed that is roommate didn't come alone, since he also heard a light voice of female giggling. The icy blue haired turned his head only to make his eyes to meet up with red-haired boy and an indigo-haired girl.

Haruya finally realized that his friend was in the apartment and stopped, making the girl to crash on him. "You're here? Shouldn't you be on a date with Yukiko?" the red-haired boy asked and Fuusuke's heart skipped a beat. How could Haruya call _his_ girlfriend by her first name?

The ice blue haired boys face darkened and he stood up from the sofa. "How can I be with her, when she's standing right behind you?" he asked and Haruya's eyes widened while he glanced at the girl behind him. Fuusuke was staring at her with deathly glare, and she hid behind the red-haired boy while grabbing hold of his jacket.

Fuusuke felt himself beaten. Yet again he was left by a girl who was two-timing on him, moreover with his best friend. The teal-eyed boy turned away from the couple and Haruya finally realized just what was going on. "Wait, this is not what you thi-"

"Then what it is? What the hell I'm supposed to think about this!" Fuusuke interrupted his friend's words while squeezing his fists together. "First Yukiko calls me that she cannot come because of a cold, and then I see her walking with you while you're holding hands. Just what the hell I'm supposed to think in that situation?" he yelled still refusing to turn to the others.

Haruya was about to answer him, but then he felt something grabbing his jacket and saw a familiar person standing behind him. He let her in, and the girl glared at him with deathly glare.

Fuusuke was still waiting for the answer, but he was getting impatient since he didn't get it. Of course they couldn't answer to him. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice speaking to him.

"Fuusuke." the person said. His eyes widened. She had never called him by his full name. To her he had always been Fuu-kun. The teal-haired boy turned around and instead of the indigo-haired girl that had been grabbing his friends jacked he saw an indigo-haired girl who was standing right before him and was wearing a white dress on her.

"Yu-kiko?" he stammered while realizing that the other girl was still hiding behind his friend. Yukiko smiled at him with wide smile and then embraced her boyfriend. The teal-haired boy was still confused about the things that were happening. Everything had happened so suddenly.

"Then, she's?" he asked while pointing at the one was now standing next to Haruya. She was identical to his girlfriend with the only exception that her hair was lying freely on her shoulders and her eyes were amber colored, while Yukiko's were dark copper ones. Yukiko turned to look at the girl and giggled.

"Right, you haven't met her yet, have you?" she said and ran to the girl while grabbing her hand. "This is my older twin sister." she said and then the other girl smirked. "Okazaki Aiko. Thanks for taking care of my younger sister." she introduced herself, while showing her tongue to Fuusuke. Then Yukiko glanced at Haruya and humphed.

"She also happens to be this stupid churippu heads girlfriend." she said while crossing her hands. Fuusuke knew what it meant. She was picking a fight with the red-haired boy and he seemed to be accepting her challenge. "You're the one to talk, you geek." he said with angered tone.

Fuusuke stared at the two of them battling while Aiko tried to somehow get then separated when he suddenly remembered something. "So why are you here?" he asked since had she said that she had a cold. He also had noticed that she was little pale than usually.

"Ah, I came here to-" Yukiko said when she suddenly collapsed. Thank God Haruya was able to catch her before she was on the floor. Fuusuke immediately ran to her and let her to lie on him while he placed his hand on her forehead. He was surprised just how hot it was.

"Yukiko this is not a cold. You have a fever." he said worriedly as the girl started to pant heavily. He touched her hair and realized that it was wet. This could only mean one thing. "You came without an umbrella?" Fuusuke asked worriedly as Yukiko's breathing was getting more and more heavy.

The indigo-haired girl smiled and opened her hand to give something to her boyfriend. "I had to give this to you as soon as possible, so I forgot to take it with me." she laughed while patting heavily. The girl was sweating and her vision was getting blurry. Yukiko knew that she didn't have much time before she would faint, but she had to do something before that.

Fuusuke looked at the brown ribbon that the girl had given to him. It was the same that he had given to her to wrap her ex boyfriends present with it. The teal-eyed boy glanced at her with widened eyes. She couldn't have been, right? There's no way that she never gave the present to him.

"Why do you think I came back to you on that day, when Nee-san was there for me too?" Yukiko asked as she noticed her boyfriend's confusion. The boy glanced at her immediately. Why? He had never thought about. The girl was surely acting strange today. Maybe it was because of the fever, Fuusuke thought as he realized that she was in white dress. Why would she who hated dresses and skirts be wearing one?

Yukiko smirked at the boy's reaction and lied towards him with her cheeks burning red. Fuusuke saw pretty sure that it was because of the fever, but maybe he was wrong. Suddenly he heard her whispering something that made his face turn tomato red.

This helped him understand the situation a lot better. He had never realized that a year had gone from the time that the first time met. And the reason why she was here wearing a white dress. It's because she was wearing one when they first met. The ribbon… A memory of their first meeting.

"It's because I fell for you," Yukiko whispered and then kissed her boyfriend.

_"Nee~ What's your name?" _

_"Suzuno Fuusuke." _

_"Fuu-kun, let's be friends."_

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: It ended up being who different from the one I originally planned... but I hope that it was good one! X)<p>

Aiko: So that's it for the first chapter. And hopefully we can have the next one soon too!

Sakuchii: You so sure that you want the next one soon...

Aiko: Sure, why not?

Sakuchii: Yuki-chii mind telling the next ones tittle and pairing?

Yukiko: Sure... Title: The Disaster Date! Pairing: Nagumo Haruya x Okazaki Aiko

Aiko: EEEHHH?

Yukiko: So please review since it's been long time since our author wrote any one-shots.

Sakuchii: See you all on next chapter

~ deshii


	2. Haruya x OC

Sakuchii: Whoa! After many months the next One-Shot is finally here.

Aiko: And it's me with that kind of tittle? I don't like this feeling...

Yukiko: Yep, so the pair of this chapter is...

**Pairing: Nagumo Haruya & Okazaki Aiko**

**Rating: T**

**Gender: Romance/Humor**

**Summary: Aiko wanted her anniversary date to be a perfect one. But can you have a perfect date, when your boyfriend is Haruya Nagumo? It's not so easy.**

Yukiko: Enjoy this chapter with full of Sakuchii's lame humor.

Sakuchii: Thanks... And I do not own Inazuma Eleven or it characters. I only own my own OC and this random plot.

* * *

><p><strong>The Disaster Date!<br>** _~ Haruya x Aiko ~_

An indigo haired girl was standing in front of the train station. She was wearing jet black colored brace shorts and black-blue colored shirt with long brown jacket on top of it. Her brown colored over knee boots with no high-heels covered her legs that otherwise would had been totally open.

Aiko glanced at the clock and noticed that she had arrived five minutes too early. She sighed and covered her face with the red scarf that was around her neck. A light crimson appeared on her face as she remembered just what day today was. She had been waiting for this day like forever and it was finally here, her anniversary date with her boyfriend Haruya.

Minutes passed by and the girl was about to check the time one more time, but suddenly something covered her eyes and everything around her turned black. Aiko knew who it was but, she decided to play a little, "Who's there?" she asked, trying to sound like she didn't know the person and was about to panic. She heard a light laugh from behind her and then something soft touched her lips.

After the person broke the kiss between them, he finally took off his hands from Aikos eyes. Before her was standing a boy with spiky red hair what looked like a tulip was growing from his head. His golden colored eyes stared gently at Aikos amber colored ones. The indigo haired girl blushed from the sudden kiss from her boyfriend, but then she smiled at him. "You're late!" she scolded her boyfriend, of course only as a joke.

Haruya glanced at his "trying to act angry" girlfriend and laughed. He knew very well that she was trying to pick a fight with him - since she always did that - but decided not to join her. "Well I'm sorry, my mistake." he said with little glaring face and Aiko knew that she had lost the battle. The girl backed off all defeated and the older boy smiled proudly. He would never lose to his girlfriend.

"So, shall we go?" the red haired male then asked and Aiko agreed with him. She took his hand and he lead the way.

This wasn't the first time they went to a date, after all it was their anniversary date. But there only thing that was different from their previous dates was that they had always been organized by Aiko. This time they had decided that Haruya would be the one planning their date. And so, Aiko was excited just what had her boyfriend planned for their date.

They first destination was the cinema. When arriving there Aiko was all in heaven since at the moment there was a movie running that she wanted to see. Haruya brought the tickets and then gave one to Aiko. The indigo haired girl took it with smiling face, but her smile faded away when she read the movies name. Her face turned all pale and her hands started shaking. Aiko glanced at Haruya with feared eyes.

"Where going to watch this?" she asked from her boyfriend and showed the ticket on with was written "Bloody Underworld" Haruya glanced at her girlfriend and told that of course they were going to watch it, why would have had he brought the if they weren't going to watch the movie. Aikos eyes widened in disbelieve and she gulped loudly. This surely wasn't the movie that she wanted to see, she couldn't stand + 18 movies at all.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Haruya asked as he noticed that his girlfriend was acting strange. Aiko had realized that Haruya was all excited about the movie, so she decided that her stupid little fear shouldn't ruin the fun of her boyfriend. The indigo haired girl nodded, though her face was still all white and told that she was just alright with it.

Soon the movie was starting and Aiko gulped loudly as they walked into to watch the movie. The whole time she kept her eyes closed and only when she knew there wasn't anything bad going on, she opened them to glance just what was going on. It wasn't so good decision since sometimes she would see a bloody body lying on the floor or dead zombie running or killing someone. She immediately closed her eyes.

Few times Aiko glanced at Haruya and noticed that the boy was really enjoy the movie, he was grinning the whole time. Just this smile of his gave her the strength to bear horror for the two hours that the movie lasted. Only if that accident hadn't happened in the middle of the movie.

Aiko was getting thirsty since the all gulping had made her throat to dry up. The girl reacher for her bag that was under her seat and took a water bottle from it. She was about to drink a little from it, but then Haruya whispered her to look at the screen. Without thinking Aiko did as was told and the out come of it was the worst.

There was a huge scream that echoed in the whole cinema and then the open water bottle that Aiko was holding felled on her lap, making her shorts all wet. Of course, she had to leave her seat immediately and Haruya, not wanting to stay alone followed his girlfriend.

While storming out of the cinema Aikos vein were popping mad. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to watch that movie!" the yelled angrily while staring at her wet shorts that looked like as if she hadn't been able to hold herself up. Her eyes started to get wet as she wondered what to do now. Never ever had her date gone so wrong.

Haruya stared at his girlfriend and noticed that she wasn't in the best mood. "Then, why didn't you told me that you didn't want to see it." he asked and Aiko turned to look at him with death glare. She explained him that how she could refuse something like that, when he looked so exited about seeing the movie. Really, watching the romantic comedy would have been better, but Aiko knew that Haruya didn't like things like that.

"Well," the red haired boy tried to think about a way to get out of this situation. "How about we go to buy you a new shorts, and then go to the amusement park?" he then suggested and Aiko glanced at him with her watery eyes. Her expression turned into wide smile and she hugged her boyfriend. She had never thought that he could have come up with something like this.

"Un, let's do that." Aiko finally agreed and then they went to the nearest clothing shop and brought a new pair of shorts to Aiko. They were almost identical to her old ones, only that they weren't brace shorts and they were dark brown colored. Aiko smiled happily as she glanced at her new shorts and then she spinned around few times and asked Haruya just how did she look like. The red haired boy blushed and turned around while saying that she looked great.

Aiko smiled with her cheeks turning dark crimson and then took her boyfriends hand and glanced at him. "Should we go?" she asked and took hold her boyfriends hand. Haruya smiled at his girlfriend and led them to the amusement park which wasn't so faraway from the cinema. They only had to took one bus and then change to train after what they had arrived at the amusement park. Haruya payed for them and then they walked into the park.

It was full of different kind of roller and jetcoasters, merry go rounds and Ferris weel. Aiko laughed happily as she saw the different kind of rides. It had been a long time since she had been in amusement park and she was exited about it. The indigo haired girl turned to Haruya and asked just what should they go first. She was expecting something like a merry go round but Haruya pointed at the most biggest roller coaster that there was.

Aiko eyes widened in shock and she gulped. Was he really thinking that she should go there? No way, her stomach wouldn't handle it. The indigo haired girl laughed desperately. "I'll pass this one... I'm no good when it comes to roller coasters." she told to Haruya and saw her boyfriends disappointed face. "But, you should go there alone, I'll be waiting for you." she wanted to cheer him up, but Haruya told her that there was no point of going alone.

So they tried to decide new ride where they should go. Haruya suggested for a haunted house, but Aiko refused his request immeadiately. She wasn't in the mood of going there, especially after what had happened in the cinema.

Aiko on the other hand tried to suggest for a merry go round, but Haruya told that they were too childhish for him to go in them. And so the couple didn't manage to choose the ride they wanted to go and Aiko was getting more and more desperate. What was the point of coming here, if they wouldn't go into any of the rides? Finally after many and many minutes of seaching they finally found a ride where they bouth agreed to go on, though Aiko doupted if it really was a good idea.

The ride didn't seem so much, it would just go up few times and then come down again. Yet, when waiting in the line, when hearing the screams of the other people that were on the ride, Aiko started to feel herself dizzy. From that she knew that it really hadn't been a good idea but she tried to endure it for her boyfriend. It was enough for her that he enjoyed it, since she could always fake her enjoyment.

It was finally time for Aiko and Haruya to go on the ride. The indigo haired girl gulped loudly as she sat on the ride and locked herself into it. She was already feeling like she would puke any minute as the tension took over her. If only she could survive this one ride.

When the ride started the indigo haired girl closed her eyes a squeezed the chair with all the power she had. It wasn't so long ride, and it was over soon but to Aiko it was enough. As soon as the thing stopped she got out of it and ran to the nearest rubbish bin and let out all the things that she had inside of her. Haruya followed her closely wondering just what she was doing.

When he saw that she wasn't feeling so well he offered her a water bottle, but for Aikos worst luck it had a big beetle on it and she screamed with all she had while dropping the bottle. Aiko glanced at Haruya with teary eyes as her face was all pale and stiff. "I had enough," she sobbed while staring at her boyfriend. "I possible cannot take this anymore. First you take me into a horror movie, while you very well know that I cannot stand them. Then you make me ride on a rollercoaster while you know very well that my stomach wont hold it all. And now, you give me a water bottle where there is a BUG on it."

Haruya stared at her girlfriend with stunned eyes. He had never though that she had had thoughts like that all this time. "I thought that since you would enjoy it, I could bear this all. But now I have had enough... I cannot possibly take it anymore." Aiko said while tears flowed by her eyes, her face then turned all green and she once more turned to the rubbish bin and puked.

The girl turned to Haruya with teary eyes and then ran away from the amusement park. The red haired boy was left there alone standing all stunned, not knowing what to do. He decided to follow his girlfriend, since he had a clear idea of just where she was going to.

When arriving at the little park, Haruya saw his girlfriend sitting on the swings and slowly swinging on them. It was her favorite place where she would go when she had something in her mind. There she could think about all the things, and calm herself down. The red haired male sat on the swing next to the sobbing indigo haired girl.

Aiko turned to look at Haruya and the boy sighed. Why was things getting so hard on them? "I'm sorry for ruin our date like this." Aiko sobbed while trying to dry her wet and now red eyes. It had been a long time since she had been crying like this. Haruya told it was nothing to worry about, he too was in fault. The indigo haired girl glanced at her boyfriend and finally - at least somehow - managed to calm down.

She glanced at the setting sun and smiled. Then she got up and then turned to look at Haruya. "This date has taught me one thing..." she smirked happily and the red haired boy raised his eyebrow. "This show me that even after five years of dating, you still don't know anything about me." the indigo haired girl said and showed her tongue after what she ran away as fast as possible.

Haruya of course followed her angrily and caught the girl in no time. "What do you mean by that?" he asked while gripping Aikos wrist just enough to make the girl unable to escape. Aiko's eyes stared at his gold ones and they showed that she was playing with him. She smirked happily and then pressed her lips on his.

After breaking the kiss Aiko smiled, but suddenly her face got all green again and she looked around as if searching for something. When she found what she was looking for, Aiko ran to rubbish big and pucked. She then took a bottle from her bag to clear her throat. Luckily this time there wasn't any bug or beetle on the bottle. "Gosh, what the hell is wrong with me today, pucking all the time..." Aiko asked from herself after drinking from the bottle.

Haruya glanced at her while smirking, "Maybe you're pregnant?" he said with little joking tone, but was rather serious. Aikos eyes widened in shock as she turned to her boyfriend."Please don't joke with me. I haven't even done that yet, so how can I be pregnant?" the indigo haired girl asked. Now it was Haruya's time to look at his girlfriend with widened eyes.

"Wait, don't you remember what happened that ti..." Haruya was about to ask but stopped when Aiko raised her eyebrow while staring strait at his eyes. He shook his head, "Right, you were drunk so you possible cannot remember what happened back then," he laughed while laying his forehead on his palm. Aiko was confused, what did he mean by that time?

Haruya sighed at his clueless girlfriend and started to explain just what had happened. Aiko listened to him carefully and as she did so, blurry imagines of that days happenings appeared into her mind. She couldn't believe that she had complete forgot about such an important happening. "How can this be...?" the indigo haired girl felled down as Haruya had explained everything.

The red haired boy stared at his girlfriend and said that it was all true. It took a time for Aiko to finally pull herself back. After that it was already so late that they had to head to home already. Aiko thanked Haruya for the day, said that they should go on a new one. When Aiko was about to go, Haruya pulled her into a quick kiss and then told that next time, she should decide what to do.

Aiko waived good bye and headed towards home. When she had walked a little, she felt something strange feeling in her stomach and quickly ran to the nearest rubbish bin. She cursed her stomach for being so weak, but had little doubt if that really was the case. Aiko placed her hand on her stomach and smiled with light crimson appearing on her cheeks. She should really do the pregnancy test when arriving home.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: That's it for the One-shot... I have nothing to say since this wasn't much of a chapter (sigh)<p>

Aiko: Not much... You made me pregnant! How can that not be much! ?

Yukiko: Nee-san it's not known if you are or if you are not... It's up to the readers to decide it XP

Aiko: GRRR...!

Sakuchii: Aiko, the next title and pairing...

Aiko: FINE! Title: I Fell In Love With An Angel Pairing: Sain x Aina

Sakuchii: See you all next time and don't forget to review


	3. Sein x OC

Sakuchii: The next chapter is finally up... huh? This was kinda hard to write...

Aiko: Wow, I really rare guy is appear in this story

Yukiko: Yep, you rarely see any fics about him.

Aiko: Soo! Here's the info  
><em><br>_**Pairing: Sein & Aina **

**Rating: T **

**Gender: Romance/Tragedy **

**Summary: Sein had never felt any sadness... He had no clue just what it was. But then he me her, and experienced it for the first time.**

Aiko: Wait, this is Tragedy?

Sakuchii: It supposed to be... but I suck at writing Tragedy fics...

Yukiko: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>I Fell In Love With An Angel<br>**_~ Sein x Aina ~ _

_~ She was truly beautiful, just like an angel. ~_

Sein sighed loudly as he walked in the streets of Liocotto Island. He stopped when seeing the light turning red and closed his eyes. Today wasn't really the best day for him.

**~ Flashback ~**

_"Sein, are you going somewhere?" Sein heard Winel's voice asking when the maroon haired male was heading out. "Just a little..." Sein answered while sounding little absent. The blonde boy glanced at him first confused, but then his face got angry. This wasn't normal for their captain at all. He was deffinitely acting strange. _

_"You can't do that! We're not allowed to go outside and show ourselves to people." Winel protestied, but Sein didn't care about his friends words. He had already made up his mind. "I need to go there..." the maroon haired male murmured before disappearing. _

_"SEIN!"_

**~ End Of Flashback ~**

The maroon haired male sighed once more. He didn't really understand just what was going on, but he had this strange feeling that someone was calling for him. He felt as is someone was needing for his help... someone in this city was in danger.

While Sein was still caught in his thoughts, he suddenly felt something strange... A dark figure ran past him, planning on crossing the road while the light was still red. The male saw a car driving right towards this person. Something un-normal happened in him and without any second thought he ran after this person. He took the hold of the persons hand and jumped just before the car drove past them. Everything happened so fast that Sein didn't even get just what he was doing.

Only when landing on the other side of the road while holding the person in bridal style, he finally got his sences back. Sein glanced at the person with his bluish-green eyes and noticed that he was holding an unconscious, blond haired girl. Her long hair that curler littl from the ends was covering her pale face and closed eyes. "Oi, are you okay?" the maroon haired male asked worriedly as he shook the still body of the girl.

Seins eyes widened in shock as the girl opened her eyes and his bluish-green eyes met up with her golden eyes. "Huh?" the girl said aloud as she stared at the boy. A light crimson appeared on the couples face as they realized that people passing by had seen them in this embarrasing position. "Oh, sorry." Sein apologized as let down of the girl. She shook her head and blushed hard.

"No... you did nothing wrong. I should be the one apologizing," the girl said as she stared at Sein with her sincere colden colored eyes. The boy glanced away from her as their eyes met. What was she trying to do... behaving like that?

"I'm sorry and thank you for saving me... umm..." the blonde girl started but stopped in the middle way while tilting her head and looking confused.

"Sein..." the maroon haired boy mumbled between his breaths and the girls face brightened.

"Thank you, Sein-san!" she laughed happily and Sein sighed deeply. What was wrong with this really. She was acting really strange. "Don't worry about it... but next time you better not cross the road while the light are still red." the boy then continued and the female next to him suddenly stopped laughing and her face turned serious.

"Yeah, sorry..." she apologized. Sein noticed that the cheerfulness she had had just a moment ago had completely disappeared and now before him was standing a girl with emotionless expression and colorless eyes. "You okay?" the maroon haired boy asked and the blonde girl finally snapped out of it.

"Oh, yeah!" she said apologizing and Sein glanced at her worriedly. "Nee- Sein-san?" the golden eyed girl suddenly asking making the maroon haired boy turn to her.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have some tea in our house?" the girl suddenly asked. Sein's eyes widened in shock. Was this human asking him to have a tea with her. Didn't she know just who he was? While looking at the girl with sparkling eyes Sein sighed desperately... Right, how could this human know that he was an angel..? There's no way that she would know his true indentity.

"Fine with me..." the boy finally answered and the blonde girl laughed happily while jumping around. "Thank you so so much!" she finally spoke after calming herself down.

"Let's go!" she then continued and took hold of Sein's hand.

"O..oi!" the maroon haired boy couldn't say a word as the golden eyed girl dragged him together with her.

Soon they arrived to a little house that wasn't far away from the mountain where Sein lived. The strange girl opened the front door while turning to Sein, "Welcome to my house," she grinned happily.

"I'm home..." the girl suddenly guieted down. Sein was stunned by this sudden change of her behavior. As the girl ended her sentence suddenly an older girl stormed into the entrance.

"Aina you little... JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" the probably adult female with midback length blonde hair that was tied up on a white ribbon. Just like the younger girl, Aina, she too had golden colored eyes.

"Nee-san, I'm sorry... I..." the younger girl lovered her head and started stammering. Sein noticed that tears forming to the corner of her eyes, but she tried to hold herself together.

As the older female was still waiting for the answer from Aina, her eyes suddenly noticed the maroon haired male who was standing behind her younger sister. "My, my... My sister is bringing a boy home. What's your name young boy?" the older sister asked with a little dangerous tone. Sein felt that there was something really wrong with this person.

"It's Sein." the maroon haired boy answered and Aina's older sister raised her eyebrow. She then glanced at her younger sister, as if asking something and the younger girl nodded her head while blushing hard.

"I see... So it's him..." the blonde haired woman said while smirking and Sein startled. What was this strange woman talking about? This was the first time that they've met right? "Well, let's go in Aina, Sein." Aina's older sister said as she took the teens to the kitchen.

The three of them talked happily, though Sein mostly listened the two sisters while nodding or shortly answering to their questions.

The time passes by really fast and when Sein next time glanced at the clock, it was already evening. "I'm really sorry, but I got to go now." he said as he stood up from his chair and headed towards the entrance.

Aina followed him while thanking Sein for staying with her. As the boy was about to head out, Aina stopped him with her question. "Will you come again?" the girl asked shyly while lovering her head so that the crimson on her face wouldn't be seen. Sein turned to the girl and noticed that her usually sincered eyes were now full of sadness, desperation and fear.

The boy was really surprised by that, since he would never had thought that this girl could make a face like this too. After keeping silent for a moment Sein finally answered to her. "Of course," the maroon haired male said and smiled. Aina's expression changed immediately and when she raised her head Sein saw another face of her that he wouldn't have guessed to see.

The blonde girl was staring at him with widened and shocked eyes. Then her experssion turned into a wide smile. "Thanks." the girl said as Sein walked out of the door while grinning.

-OO-

A week had passed by since Sein had last time seen Aina. Because of the training for a ritual he hadn't had the chance to go and meet up with the girl. So now that there was nothing to do, Sein decided to use this chance and go to greet that strange blonde girl.

When the maroon haired male arrived at Aina's house, he saw the girls older sister who was about to enter the house, "Good day. Is Aina home?" Sein asked and the older woman turned to him with startled expression. The maroon haired boy noticed that her eyes were all red and that she had bags under her eyes. She looked like she's been crying alot, had something happened?

"Oh, it's you Sein." the older woman said as she opened the door. Then she covered her face with her palm. "I'm really sorry, but you're late... since..." the older woman started to snob a lot and tears were dropping down on the floor. Sein's eyes widened. No way! Could it be that something had happened to Aina?

" Since... Aina... she..." the golden eyed woman tried to speak but her snobs covered her words. Sein had been right, something had happened to Aina.

"Aina died three days ago."

Sein stared at the crying woman with his mouth open. AINA WAS DEAD? How... how could something like this happened? Just when he had met her... Aina... "What happened?" Sein asked with serious voice and when the older woman turned to him, she saw his colorless eyes and expressionless face.

"Come in... I'll tell you..." the blonde haired woman said and Sein followed her. She took him to the kitchen and offered him to sit down. Aina's sister herself sat before him. She kept silent for a moment and lowered her head.

"To begin with..." she said with serious tone, "Aina's heart had always been very weak since she was a kid. She wasn't allowed to play freely with the other kids, and was hospitilazed for over five years. On the day that you saved her, she was coming back from her hospital visit, which checked that everything was just fine... But it wasn't... There she had been told that she doesn't have much time to live... not even a week." the golden eyed woman told while trying to dry her wet eyes.

"And back then... she was extremely happy to meet with you, since..." she continued, but suddenly stopped, "I guess it's better if I'm not the one this... Anyway she waited for you the next two days but in the evening of the second day... she suddenly came to me while holding a letter in her hands."

**~ Flashback ~  
>(Aina's Sisters POV)<strong>

_"What's that?" I asked as I saw Aina giving a letter to me. My sister smiled happily at me and said, "It's a letter so Sein-san. Can you please give it to him when he comes here?" Aina asked and placed the letter on the kitchens table. "I really wanted to meet him, but I guess... My time has finally come..." _

_"But what if he's not coming back?" I asked from my younger sister who was on her way to her room. She stopped in the middle way and turned to me with a smiling face. _

_"I know that he will... after all he promised." and that was the last time that I saw Aina's smiling face. _

**~ End of Flashback~**  
><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

"I think she must have know that she won't live anyday longer... since in the next morning she didn't wake up... her heart had stopped during the night." Aina's older sister explained everything to Sein who stared at her in disbelieve. His face then darkened. If only... If only he had had the chance to come earlier... then he would surely had seen the girl again... and he would had told her that he... that he...

"Here," Sein heard a voice saying and raised up his head. Before him, he saw a light yellow colored, hand written letter. "This is the letter that Aina asked me to give to you... read it..." the blonde woman said and Sein took the letter from her. He opened it and started reading.

_Dear Sein-san!_

_If you're reading this letter, then I guess I'm no long in this world, huh? My sister has probably_  
><em>told you already about my weak heart and that I really wanted to meet you... I REALLY REALLY<em>  
><em>wanted to meet you once more and say all these words with my own mouth, but I guess that's<em>  
><em>already impossible... and that's the reason why I'm writing this letter to you.<em>

Sein's hands couldn't stop shaking as he scanned trough the letter. What was so important that she had wanted to tell it personally.

_You know when I was still a little kid I once was playing together with the neighborhood kids._  
><em>We were playing tag, and when the tagger was trying to tag me, I suddenly ran to the road and <em>  
><em>was almost hit by a car. Yes, almost since I was saved back then. The one who saved me, was a <em>  
><em>maroon haired boy whom I hadn't seen earlier.<em>

Sein's eyes widened in shock... Maroon haired..? Accident...? All of a sudden an image of a blonde haired little girl running to the road appeared before him... Could it be... Her?

_What was most surprising to me was that this boy had wings growing from his back. Of course_  
><em>immeadiately fell in love with him... and yes, I fell in love with an angel! When I asked for his name<em>  
><em>he said that he was called Sein, isn't in funny... since that's your name.<em>

So it really was her! The girl that he had once saved from getting over by a car was really Aina. How could have he forgot her?

_I thought that I would never meet this Sein called boy angel who saved me back then. He disappeared_  
><em>as fast as he had appeared. My sister told that it was only a dream and that I had been saved by a<em>  
><em>random passager who had seen me... but I didn't believe her!<em>  
><em>And I'm really glad that I didn't believe, since after years of waiting I finally met you again,<em>  
><em>the angel Sein-san who saved my life.. Twice.<em>  
><em>But I guess that my illness has finally taken the best of me and I don't have much time to live anymore.<em>  
><em>It's a shame, since I wanted to say all these words to you... face to face.<em>

_Sein-san I LOVE YOU!_  
><em>And I will continue loving you even if I'm no longer here.<em>

_Yours Truly: Aina_

**-OO-**

Self felt his vision getting all blurry when tears started forming to the corner of his eyes. Before he knew it, he was crying.. BUT WHY? WHY was he crying over a MERE human?

Then it finally hit him.. of course, he was crying because he... The maroon haired male stood up from his seat, thanked Aina's sister for everything and headed out.

As Sein opened the front door, he suddenly felt as a warm wind blew at him. When he opened his eyes, he saw a blonde haired girl with golden eyes before him. She was clothed in all white, and her cheery smile was adorable. She was truly beautiful, just like an angel. Sein stared at the girl for a while, doupting if she really was standing there. When he was sure that she was a real thing, he smiled.

"Aina, I love you too." Yes, he had cried over her, because he loved her. He had fallen in love with this human.

The blonde haired girl smiled at Sein with the sweetest smile that he had ever seen. Then she suddenly disappeared leaving the maroon haired boy standing there all alone.

_"I love you, forever."_

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Thank you for bothering to read this...<p>

Aiko: Wow, she's EMO! ...

Sakuchii: A lot has been going on so yeah...

Yukiko: Enough with this. Nee-san please tell the next pairing!

Aiko: Hai! Title: The Birthday Gift Pairing: Gouenji Shuuya x Anna

Sakuchii: See ya then. And please leave a review ^^

~ deshii


	4. Gouenji x OC

Sakuchii: Last update for my "Update after Summer Holidays" plan is finally here! After this I'll start to work on the next chapters! XD

Aiko: Ah... annoying guy is appearing here... I'm not so good dealing with him...

Yukiko: Can I kick his ass?

Sakuchii: YUKIKO! Don't you dare to do that! Here's the info

**Pairing: Gouenji Shuuya & Auymi Elizabeth **

**Genre: Romance/Suspence**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: Having heard the rumor that her boyfriend was seen with older girl, Auymi is suspisious of what's going on. But you know, stalking your boyfriend is no good, especially when he's... innocent? **

Aiko: OMG! I so don't like the feeling of this...

Yukiko: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>The Birthday Gift <strong>  
><em>~ Gouenji x Auymi ~ <em>

"Auymi you're going to be late," a sleeping girl heard her mother calling her from the downstairs. "Just few more minutes," the girl mumbled in her sleep and turned to her other side while yawning.

"Few more minutes and your daily horoscope program is going to end," her mother replied to the girl and the latter one immediately – and literally – jumped up from her bed and dashed into the living room while yelling, "Why didn't you tell me that from the very start?"

"Because the program will start only after few more minutes," the girls mother said while smirking and walked back to the kitchen. The girl herself – Auymi Elizabeth, 14 years old and a second year student in Raimon Jr. High – pouted in anger as she felled in the sofa. She really could have slept those few more minutes, especially since she was seeing such a great dream.

The daily horoscope program started in no time and Auymi left after it while stuffing the breakfast bread into her mouth. On her way to school she thought about her own horoscope which had been _"in the morning, the smile on your face will fade away. But don't worry during the evening things will surely go your way,"_Ayumi didn't really believe all those horoscope things, but she liked to test if they really worked on her. Now… only to know what would put her smile away.

"Ohayo!" Ayumi suddenly heard two voice's behind her. When she turned around, Ayumi saw two girls with indigo colored hair smiling at her while their boyfriends stood next to them," Aiko-chan, Yuki-chii," Ayumi voiced when she saw her classmate Okazaki Aiko and her younger sister who skipped a year, Yukiko together with the two males, Nagumo Haruya and Suzuno Fuusuke.

"Yo! How are you today Zabethcchi!" Aiko greeted Ayumi with a nickname that she had just made up and the latter girl was speechless. How could she know when Aiko was calling her, when the girl made her a new nick name every single time that they met? Well, that wasn't really something that she should be worrying about.

"The same as usual…" Ayumi answered with a smile and Aiko's eyes widened for a moment, but then she smiled again. "That's good to know… Oh and happy birthday," the girl straight, shoulder length indigo colored hair and amber colored eyes congratulated her classmate.

Ayumi stared at Aiko with open mouth, but then she snapped out of it and came back to this world,, "…Right… Thanks…" the girl answered after a long moment of silence. She had completely forgotten that her birthday was today.

"You remembered it, right?" Yukiko, who had her indigo colored hair tied up on a high ponytail with a red ribbon, suddenly asked and Ayumi nodded her head. She wouldn't dare to say that she actually forgot about her own birthday.

The bell ran soon and everyone hurried inside. Yukiko together with Haruya and Fuusuke headed towards the third years building while Auymi and Aiko towards the second years.

When the duo entered their classroom they heard the other girls whispering about something, "So it is true… Moo-o, I can't believe that he would do something like that…" everyone suddenly quieted down when Ayumi and Aiko walked in.

Almost everyone in the room stared at the two girls without saying a word. "What's going on?" Ayumi asked, but no one said a word… And it continued like that till one of the girls finally spoke – or more like yelled.

"I can't believe that Gouenji-senpai is doing this… he was seen with an older girl even though he already has you! That guy is so mean!" one of Auymis classmates cried and the girl was stunned. It was very well known that no one of the second years liked that their idol from the soccer club was going out with Auymi… but now that he was seen with YET another different girl they were out of their minds.

Auymi stared at the girls who were either crying, or yelling or cursing the upperclassman. She didn't really know how to react on a situation like this, as Gouenji was her first boyfriend and they had been going out for almost a year without anything like this happening. Auymi turned to Aiko and noticed that the girl looked kind of gloomy and her expression had darkened a little.

"The teacher is coming!" they all suddenly heard a boy yelling as he entered the classroom. Everyone went to their own places and waited for the teacher. Auymi couldn't get the girls worlds out of her mind… was he really two timing her? She needed to find out what was going on… but she couldn't ask it just like, after all she didn't break up with him if it was the truth.

**- After Class -**

"Shuuya!" Ayumi went to greet her boyfriend to the third years building. The boy greeted her happily and asked how she was. The air between them and the boy's behavior seemed just normal. So why was there a rumor with him going around with another girl?

Auymi shook that idea from her head and then continued, "Can we go home together today?" Auymi really wanted to go together with him as they hadn't had the chance for few days. It was either that Auymi had plans or that the boy was busy with something.

The smile on Gouenji's face suddenly fade away and he massaged his head, "I'm sorry but I already have plans for today," he replied with sad face and Auymi's eyes widened a little. Plans? What kind of plans could he have… and more over he didn't tell about them to her… to his own girlfriend.

"I see…" Auymi walked away disappointed and Gouenji sighed. All of a sudden his eyes met up with a certain indigo haired girl's, who was in the same class as he. Her copper colored eyes drilled into his dark brown ones while being filled with anger, "Just watch… if you make her cry, I'll kill you." Yukiko threatened the older boy but when her boyfriend came to her the girls expression turned into a wide smile.

"I know…" Gouenji whispered while letting out a deep sigh.

**- After School -**

Auymi took a deep breath and the pulled herself together. She didn't really want to do all of this, but she was also too curious with what her boyfriend was doing. It's not like she douphted him or anything, she just wanted to make sure that she had nothing to worry about… or so she tried to assure herself.

"...Hoo… So you're really going to stalk him…" Auymi suddenly heard a dark voice behind her and this made her to jump high in the air. With her thumping like crazy the girl turned around only to see the indigo haired twins grinning at her. Auymi let out a sigh of relieve but then her face suddenly darkened a little. "I hope that he can forgive me…" the girl apologized and Aiko's grin faded away immediately. She shook her head while facepalming but then placed her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Everything will surely be alright right!" the indigo haired girl encougared while winking her eye. A light smile appeared on Auymis eyes and she said goodbye to both Aiko and Yukiko when their boyfriends come to pick him up.

The girl was happily leaving but all of a sudden she heard Yukiko's voice speaking, "…if he makes her cry, I will kill that guy…" the girls light voice spoke and Auymis heart skipped a beat. What did she mean by that… what would he make her cry? She didn't anything that was going around her anymore. And the fortunetelling too… the rumor was probably the thing that put away her smile… but what then would return it?

**- Later -**

Auymi stuck out her head from the corner and saw Gouenji standing next to the park while waiting for someone. He was still in his uniform and carried his training bag with him, which meant that he was coming straight from the practice.

Soon, a dark yet little figure walked to him and the boy smiled happily while bowing down. Ayumi's eyes widened, she had never seen him acting so formal… and while smiling too. The couple entered the café and Auymi had to walk closer to see better just what was going on.

She saw Gouenji helping the girl to get on her place and then sat oppositing her. The waitress came and gave the menu to them. The boy seemed to say something to the girl who just giggled lightly and nodded happily. Auymi felt her insides burning from anger, but at the same time tears were forming into the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to see this all.

The girl who was sitting before Gouenji had a long and wavy teal colored hair with half of it being tied up on a pony tail and the other half laying freely under it. Her brangs curled down her face. The girl was dressed up not-so-casually. She had long blue colored dress which looked as if it had been used in The Middle Ages. It had lot of layers and ribbons on it. Also she was wearing a sun hat.

Ayumi wasn't sure just how old she was, but by her height and dress she guessed that she was maybe just few years older than Ayumi herself. She then once more turned to look at the girl who was chatting with her boyfriend as thought that she looked somewhat similar. Just where had she seen her? And why couldn't she remember her.

Ayumi took her time to stalk on the couple, who didn't seem to be in hurry and she was already getting tired. Why was she wasting her precious birthday to stalk on her boyfriend? Auymi eyes widened… it was her birthday, right? … But when she had met up with Gouenji he hadn't even congratulated her… what was going on here?

"I need to know…!" Ayumi yelled and was ready to stand up from her hiding place and walk to the café but something – or someone – stopped her. All of sudden Auymi felt someone grapping her hand and then a somewhat familiar voice whispered into her ear, "Don't rush with the things…" After that something wet was placed before her mouth and nose. In just few seconds Auymi lost her consioness.

**- Few Hours Later -**

"…ome on, you didn't have to give her morphine and make her to loose her consioness!" Auymi heard a faint voice breaking into her mind as she was slowly waking up. "Gomen, I just saw that happening in a one of the movies and wanted to try it out!" an excited sounding girls voice answered to the first one and Auymi's eyes glazed. She recognized that voice it was…

"You idiot…" the former person spoke, but stopped seeing Auymi getting up while looking weak. "Beth!" the male ran to her girlfriend when seeing her whispering his and the indigo haired girls names. Auymi tried to stand up but her legs were still a little weak and she fell on Gouejis lap.

Aiko walked to Auymi who was resting her head on Gouenjis chest and smiled miserably. "Gomen, I didn't want to do that to you… but I got so excited when I saw that trick on the TV… and if you had ran to those two back then… the surprise would have been ruined," the indigo haired girl apologized and Auymi turned to her while staring at the girl with wide eyes.

"Wait.. you mean that you… knew?" the girl asked and Aiko glanced away while massaging her head. Auymi couldn't believe this all! Why on earth even Aiko knew just what was going and yet she hadn't even told anything to her. Why had she hid such a fact from her? And even after the rumor she hadn't said anything.

The indigo haired girl sighed loudly, "Yes, I knew… and I apologize for not mentioning anything about it… but… there's a reason to it." Aiko nodded and Gouenji then gave a small packet to Auymi while smiling at the girl. Auymi stared at the packet and then raised her head to look at Aiko who glanced at the door.

Yukiko, who had been standing next to the door all this time grinned and opened the door. From the other side of the door appeared the same girl who had been together with Gouenji. The girl walked into the room while smiling widely and Auymi glanced away. She buried her face of Gouenji's chest and refused to look at the girl.

"I guess you should get the reason already… but let me explain, so that everything will be clear." Aiko smiled and Auymi turned her eyes to the indigo haired girl but still refused to raise her head. "Her name is Andoh Tori…. and she helped to buy Gouenji a birthday gift to you," Aiko paused for a while as she saw Auymi finally raising her head and turning to look at the two girls before her.

"Actually he had asked me and Yuki-chii to help him… but as I'm only into lollipops and Nee-san doesn't care about anything else but music we were useless. So we decided to ask for Tori's assistance." Aiko explained and Auymi started to regret that she had even doubted her boyfriend. Of course he had his own reasons if he would meet up with a girl.

"And don't worry, she already has a boyfriend," Yukiko winked her eye and suddenly a male with spiky indigo colored hair and crimson colored eyes walked in. Together with him entered a girl who had also indigo colored hair till her mid-back and bloody red colored eyes. "Okazaki-san," Auymi mumbled when she saw the older brother of Okazaki twins, Okazaki Yukio walking in together with the youngest sister Airi.

"It's nice to see that everything is alright now," Yukio smiled at the younger girl and wrapped his hand around his girlfriend while giving a light kiss on her cheek. Tori's face turned all red from embarrassment and she hid it with her hands. Everyone in the room laughed at her. "By the way, she's also the famous model, TORI," Yukiko suddenly spoke. Auymi turned to the girl as if she had met up with a ghost. Now wonder that the girl looked so familiar… she WAS the model!

"Ahh! THIS IS TOO MUCH!" Auymi suddenly yelled as she was so exhausted about what was going on. All of suddenly she felt something soft on her lips as Gouenji reached towards the girl. When he separated their lips and smiled at the girl with the sweetest smile that she had ever seen, the girl broke into to tears. Gouenji embraced the girl and she buried her head on his shoulder while sobbing like a little kid.

Yukiko stared the boy with murderous look and squeezed her fist. "He made her cry… so that means that I can kill him, right?" Yukiko asked while making Gouenji to remember their promise that if the gift would be so bad that the girl would cry she would beat him up.

Aiko placed her hand on Yukiko's shoulder and stopped the girl who was ready to attack anytime soon, "Spear him this time… those are tears of joy, right?" the older twin smiled and Yukiko gave up. But next time she would surely kick his ass!

The twins then turned to look at the happily couple who was embracing each other and smiled. Gouenji reached to Auymi's ear and whispered something, which he had stored up just for this moment,

"Happy birthday, my most beloved one."

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: That's it for now! XD I hope that you really liked this request fic I wrote!<p>

Aiko: Not too found of Gouenji... and gomen if he's little OOC! :O

Yukiko: Can I kick his ass?

Sakuchii: THE NEXT PAIRING PLEASE!

Aiko: Title: Re-uniting Two Pairing: Aphrodi x Asta

Sakuchii: See you all then! ^^

~ deshii


	5. Aphrodi x OC

Sakuchii: This is coming as bithday special!

Aiko: Whose?

Sakuchii: Mine... even thought it's in three days!

Yukiko: Ooh, good luck!

Sakuchii: ON WHAT?

Yukiko: Hihii...

**Pairing: Terumi Afuro x (Hoshino, nee) Kaya**

**Raiting: T **

**Gender: Romance/Drama **

**Summary: Walking alone in the snowstrom Aphrodi waits for his beloved one. Suddenly he meets with a woman and kid who looks a bit like him. Who is this woman? **

Aphrodi: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Searching For You <strong>  
><em>~ Aphrodi x Kaya ~ <em>

He opened the front door and breathed out the cold air. It was already winter. A light smile appeared on Aphrodi's face as he saw the snow falling down.

The blond haired male, who had already reached the age of 23 walked down the quiet street, where only few lights were on. He covered his mouth with the scarf and enjoyed the cold air while closing his eyes. The first snow of winter was falling down and the air was getting chilly. After all it was late already.

It had already been 5 years. Five fast years had passed from the accident with her. She had followed her dream and left him all alone. But he hadn't even tried to stop her. After all she was the woman he loved.

"Kaya," Aphrodi whispered gently as he kept walking on. Memories of her flowed into his mind, her bright red and curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and the sweet that he loved the most.

Even after many years he hadn't forgot about her. Few times there had been girl who had tried to get close to him, but he had refused. After all he still believed in her promise. He believed that one day she would return to him.

This is the reason why he headed why headed out every year when the first snow was falling down. He believed that someday she would appear before him with a bright smile on her face.

Just as Aphrodi was planning on turning back home, two dark figures walked to him. "Excuse me, do you live around here?" one of them, a woman with straight hair covered by beanie and chocolate brown eyes asked from Aphrodi.

The blonde turned to the couple and noticed that a kid around the age of five was standing next to the woman while holding her hand. The kid had reddish eyes and his hair was completely covered by a beanie. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" Aphrodi questioned while trying to sound polite. He noticed that the kid was nodding off. Also a glimpse of tiredness was seen on the woman face. The two of them seemed really tired.

The woman sighed of relieve and she dried her eyes for some reason. "I'm looking for my old friend who lives around here, but sadly it's getting late already and this kid is pretty tired," she explained and Aphrodi glanced at the little boy who was already half asleep. "So I thought that can we possibly stay over at your place?"

Aphrodi turned to the woman with widened eyes. Just what was she asking from a total stranger, and more over what if he actually was some kind of pervert… no he wasn't… but there would had always been the possibility.

"Ah, I know this sounds really crazy to be asking this from a stranger like you… after all you could be some kind of pervert… but you know… we came from really far away and he need warm bed to sleep on… You're the only person whose out at a time like this… so there really isn't anyone else I can ask from…!" the woman once more begged.

Aphrodi stared at the woman with widened eyes… She surely was something else, knowing what he was thinking about… maybe an ESP? What would be scary… After a moment of silence the blonde gave up and sighed, "Okay, you can come. And tomorrow I'll help you to look for your friend." he finally agreed and then the woman's chocolate brown eyes started to shine from happiness.

"Thank you so much! Kouya did you hear that! We have a place to sleep in." she laughed happily and hugged the little kid who had already closed his eyes. He opened his sleepy eyes and smiled and the woman, "That- goo…" he tried to mumble something but, fell asleep in the middle of his sentence.

"How can you fall asleep in the middle of your words?" the woman chuckled lightly and lifted the kid up on her lap. Aphrodi noticed that she seemed to have trouble to hold the kid, "Let me carry him," he suggested and offered to carry the kid on piggyback ride.

"Thank you," the woman thanked as her cheeks were burning red. She helped the on Aphrodi's back and then the couple headed towards Aphrodi's house. It took them only few minutes by foot to reach his house. Aphrodi opened the front door and told the brown haired woman to walk in.

"Sorry for the intruding," she spoke as walking inside. She waited for Aphrodi to walk in too and then closed the door. After that she took off her coat and walked to the living room.

Meanwhile Aphrodi took the kid to his bed room and lowered him on the bed. He then took the blanket and covered the little boy with it. "Is he asleep already?" the dark brown haired woman asked from the door and Aphrodi grinned, "He's sleeping like rock!"

The woman smiled widely and Aphrodi then walked to the kitchen while telling her to sat of the sofa and enjoy herself. "Do you want something to drink?" the man asked from the kitchen. The woman glanced around the room and then quietly answered, "Hot cocoa…" Aphrodi's eyes widened for a while, but then he laughed at himself. After all that was _her_favorite drink.

When he was done Aphrodi brought two cups to the living room and sat next to the woman. She thanked him for his kindness and then drank little from her cup. She enjoyed the hotness of the cup while closing her eyes. "So nice…"

Aphrodi smiled while placing his cup on the table. He kept silent for a while and then suddenly spoke, "Tell, what you were doing there so late? I mean, no one would go out so late, moreover with a little kid whose almost falling asleep."

The woman looked away from Aphrodi and then spoke, "I was looking for someone… I promised to meet him. But I wasn't able to contact him and I'm not sure where he lives so…" the woman mumbled and Aphrodi took a drink from his cup.

"I see… And that person… Mind if I ask… Who is he to you?" the blonde asked straight forward and then placed the cup on the table while waiting for the woman's answer.

She glanced at him, but then her gaze turned to the bedroom where Koya was sleeping. "Actually that person is my lover… and also he's Koya's father," she said with serious look on her face and then closed her eyes.

Aphrodi's eyes widened in shock when he realized the whole situation. If the man who was that kids father was her lover… it would mean that she was his mother. He couldn't believe it. After all she seemed to be barely 20 years old and she already had a kid of that age. When was he born… and moreover what kind of idiotic father would leave his lover when she was waiting for his child. He couldn't understand it at all.

"What about you?" the dark brown haired woman suddenly asked and Aphrodi snapped out of it. "What were you doing there? Moreover when it's clearly past midnight already?" the woman corrected herself and now it was Aphrodi's time to explain the whole situation.

"Ah, I was waiting for someone…" he explained while a light blush appeared on his face, "She had to leave to follow her childhood dream, but she promised to come back when it's finally accomplished." the male laughed a little.

I light smile appeared on the woman's face and she stared right at Aphrodi's red eyes, "Is she your lover?" she questioned and Aphrodi froze to that place. Why did he have to tell such a thing to a total stranger?

Aphrodi squeezed his first which had a ring on his ring finger. "Yes she is," he finally agreed to tell and the dark brown haired woman giggle lightly. Aphrodi smiled happily and closed his eyes, "That person, she loved snow more than anything and that's why I've decided to take a walk whenever the first snow was falling down… this is the fourth time already." he mumbled. There was a heavy silence between the couple which was later broken by Aphrodi's loud yawn.

"Maybe we should go to sleep?" the woman suggested and Aphrodi nodded his head. He told that the woman should sleep together with her son while he would manage on the sofa. She agreed and told good night.

Aphrodi was about to get ready to sleep as the woman changed her clothes. All of a sudden he saw her standing before the bedrooms door. The blonde turned to her and waited for the woman to speak, "I'm sure that you will find that woman soon," she smiled happily and a light smile appeared on Aphrodi's face. She was trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, and I hope that you'll find the person you're searching." he mumbled kindly and the woman closed her eyes while crossing her arms. "Good night," she whispered and Aphrodi replied to her with soft tone.

The blonde sighed loudly as he was lying on the sofa. The woman was right he really hoped that he would be able to meet Kaya again. After all they girl had made a promise. The blonde closed his eyes as his mind wandered back to the old days.

**- Flashback -**

_A young woman with curly bright red hair closed her chocolate brown eyes and placed her left hand which had a ring on her ring finger on her chest. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you right after our wedding…" she apologized as tears rolled down her cheeks._

_A light smile appeared on Aphrodi's face and he dried the girls' wet eyes. "Don't worry about it so much. I promised to you that I'll be waiting for you till you're able to complete your dream." he said while caressing his wife's head and the girl then laughed little. She really had managed to marry a wonderful man. She loved him from the bottom of her heart._

_"I will come back to you when my dream is fulfilled… Till then, I want you to hold this," the woman said and took off the wedding ring and gave it to Aphrodi. The male stared at it with widened eyes but then his expression softened._

_"That's a promise… You will come to get your ring back," he said and embraced his wife. The woman smiled happily, but then tears started to run down her cheeks. "Yes, I will." she sobbed happily while embracing her husband. The newly-wed couple had to past as soon as they managed to get together._

_"Kaya…"_

**- End Of Flashback -**

"Kaya…" Aphrodi mumbled in his sleep, but woke up when he heard someone screaming loudly. The blonde stood up to sat on the sofa and saw the little kids from the night earlier happily running around the house and he screamed every time he saw his mother chasing after him.

"Ah, sorry. Did we wake you up?" she asked when noticing that the blonde was awake. Aphrodi yawned loudly but told the woman not to mind him at all. "That's good to hear," she smiled at sat next to Aphrodi.

Koya too stopped running around the house and saw on his mothers' lap. Aphrodi turned on the TV and they stared at it. Koya's eyes shined from excitement as he stared at the TV screen. Aphrodi and the woman stayed both quiet for time, but then she broke it.

"Sorry, back home he hasn't had much time to watch TV so he's over-enjoyed now," the dark brown haired woman explained. Aphrodi shook his head and told that it was nothing to worry about. It was really fun to have someone in the house.

After that the couple stayed silent yet again. The mood was getting heavy and neither of them knew what to say. After long minutes, Aphrodi heard the woman speaking. "Say…" she kept a short pause and Aphrodi turned to her. "Can you tell the name of the person you're waiting for?" she asked and then added that he didn't have to force himself to tell it if it was something personal.

Aphrodi stayed quiet for a while but then spoke "Her name is Hoshino… no… Terumi Kaya," he told with a kind on his face. The woman's eyes widened little and the little kid too raised his head and looked up to his mother. "Isn't that…!" he was about to say something but his mother covered his mouth with her hand.

"Ahaha…ha… Should I make breakfast?" she suggested and stood up from her seat and ran towards the kitchen. Aphrodi and Koya glanced at each other. They shrugged after a while and continued to watch the TV.

After sometime Aphrodi decided to head to the kitchen too as he was curious what the woman was doing. He found her in the middle of making omelets and hot cocoa. "Have you found everything that you need?" he asked and she turned around in surprise.

"Ah, yeah… thank you letting me to use the kitchen," she thanked Aphrodi and smiled kindly at the blonde. "I told you already not to worry about it. And to tell the truth I'm really happy to eat home-made food." he told and then explained that he himself couldn't cook at all. That's why he always ordered food from pizzeria or restaurant.

"So mind you telling me the name of the person you're looking for? Maybe I'm able to help you," Aphrodi asked. He felt it right that she would tell the truth to him. After all he had had told about himself too. "Well I don't mind it at all… His name is Teru…"

"OKAAAAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Koya suddenly yelled and the couple turned to the kid in surprise. Just what was going on with him? "Koya what's wrong?" the dark brown haired woman asked in worrying tone as she hurried to the living room.

"Look Okaa-san, you're on TV!" the five-year-old kid laughed happily while pointing at the TV screen. Aphrodi followed the woman to the living room and noticed that she had frozen to that place. He wondered what was going and his eyes glazed as he saw the woman who was on the TV.

She had curly bright red colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. Aphrodi recognized the person immediately after all she was his wife. But it this kids mother and the woman on the TV were the same person then she would be, "Kaya?" Aphrodi mumbled.

Kaya's face darkened and she lowered her head. The smile on Koya's face faded away as he saw his mother being uneasy. The dark brown haired woman took hold of top of her head and then took off the dark brown colored wig while revealing her natural hair color. She sighed and glanced at Aphrodi with sad face, "Yes it's me…"

Aphrodi couldn't believe his eyes. After five years his wife had finally returned to his side… and he hadn't even recognized her when she was wearing a wig, "But why? Coming here and acting like we're strangers?" he asked. He wasn't sure what she was thinking about.

Kaya avoided her husbands' glance as squeezed her hands while trying to keep herself together. "I was afraid," she then mumbled and Aphrodi's eyes widened. What was she after of?

"…What would you think when I returned here with a kid… I didn't know about it when we parted, but when taking part in the first auditions, I realized that I was pregnant. So I had to forget all about my dream to become seiuyy and safely carry out the child… that's why it took few years longer than I had thought…" she explained and Aphrodi walked to the sofa and sat down. He really needed time to understand all this information.

"So I was afraid to appear before you with a kid. How would you react, would you leave me… would I be left alone… I didn't know how you would react, so I was afraid to come," Kaya explained and Aphrodi closed his eyes and listened.

"I wouldn't have wanted to come… but I did it for Koya. After all he needs father into his life too," Kaya continued and Aphrodi glanced at the child who was staring right at him. Now that he looked better at the kid he really reminded Aphrodi and Kaya. The kid had reddish eyes just like Aphrodi and his hair, which was bright red like his mothers, was straight and till his neck already.

"So he's my Son, huh?" he asked while reaching for the kid. Kaya smiled while nodding. Koya first glanced at his mother and then turned to Aphrodi. "Are you Otoo-san?" he asked and the blonde nodded his head. Koya's eyes started to shine brightly and he hugged Aphrodi. "OTOO-SAAN!" the boy laughed happily and glanced at his mother. "Look Okaa-san. Otoo-san is finally with us."

Kaya felt tears rolling down her cheeks and she nodded. Koya ran to take hold of his mothers' hand and brought him to where Aphrodi was. "Okaa-san," he laughed while talking fold of Kaya's hand. Then he turned to Aphrodi, "Otoo-san," the boy said with shining eyes while holding his father's hand.

"Together Again!"

Aphrodi smiled at Kaya and then stood up from his head. He walked to his room and took something from the table. After that he returned back to Kaya. He opened the little box and smirked, "So who was the person you were searching for?"

Kaya's eyes widened as she saw Aphrodi holding her wedding ring in his hands. She took the ring, put it on her ring finger and smiled while tears appeared into the corners of her eyes, "Terumi Afuro," Kaya blushed and leaned towards Aphrodi to give her husband a sweet kiss.

A wide smile appeared on Koya's face and the boy celebrated happily!

"Together Again!"

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Thank you for reading this!<p>

Aiko: I'm speechless...

Yukiko: Okay... Next pairing! :D

Sakuchii: Title: The Maidens Love Pairing: Shirou Fubuki x Anami Hitomi

Aiko: See you all next time! ~ deshi


	6. Ichinose x OC

Sakuchii: Although I promised to write Shirou x OC, I just really really wanted to write this one first! The special SOOC!

Aiko: We shall thank, Yuki-chan for lending her OC in our hands! (bows deep)

Yukiko: Ours? What do you mean ours? We are merely characters in writers' minds...

Aiko: Ahahahahaa... Right...

Pairing: Ichinose Kazuya x Aoi Yuki

**Rating: T **

**Gender: Romance/Tragedy/Drama **

**Summary: She gave her life – he would give his love.**

Ichinose: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OCs and all the other OCs belong to their rightful owners. Also thankies to spinklesomesalt for betaing!

* * *

><p><strong>Love Has No Limits In Time And Space<strong>  
><em>~ Ichinose x Yuki ~<em>

"Thank you for taking care of me!" Ichinose smiled happily as he walked out of the rehabilitation center. It was already late and the boy who had brown hair and black eyes with long eyelashes hurried towards the train station. He didn't want to miss the last train, because otherwise he had to walk more than five kilometers.

The cold winter air hit Ichinose right in his face, even though he had covered it with a big blue scarf. The orange quilted jacket that he had brought from America was nearly warm enough to endure Japan's winters. But Ichinose wasn't really fond of being transferred back to Japan: he had liked it more in America.

The brunet stopped for a moment as he felt a stabbing pain in his knee. He was currently recovering from a surgery because of his accident. He had been hit by a motorcycle while he was trying to rescue a puppy which had ran into the middle of the road. The doctors had told him not to strain his leg too much and to stop every time his injury throbbed, continuing only after the pain was gone.

Ichinose didn't remember much of the accident, it had all been so fast and sudden, but he had heard that the passenger on the motorcycle died after it spun out of control. Apparently, she had been a young girl traveling with her brother.

When the pain had finally subsided, Ichinose continued on his way. He was halted by a red light – his time was running out – and Ichinose decided not to wait for them to change green and turned to the left. He knew that this path was a little longer, but the train would be pulling in any minute and he had no time to waste.

The brown haired boy speed walked and arrived at a park. He knew that he had almost reached his goal – now he only had to walk through this park and he would finally arrive at the train station. The boy hurriedly ran forward, his breath coming out in puffs in the icy air as he strode through the path, but stopped when he saw an unusual sight.

There was a girl standing in the middle of the small wooden bridge that spanned a little brook. She was barefooted and in a short white dress, her pure white hair whipping around her in the midwinter wind. The girl tucked her bangs behind her ears and Ichinose saw her emotionless snow-white eyes, reflecting the frozen expanse of water beneath her.

Ichinose froze. The scene before him was literally so stunning that he forgot to breathe – never before had he seen such a beautiful girl. The ragged dress spun in the wind, and her hair almost looked like it was dancing. He was so entranced by her ethereal beauty that he completely forgot that he was in a hurry. She looked like an angel – all pure and white and innocent.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her – Ichinose stared at the girl and her unusual colorings. He couldn't understand how she hadn't caught hypothermia already with the flimsy dress she was wearing. It was so cold that his breath formed clouds in the air, yet the girl looked completely at ease in her surroundings.

But the most amazed Ichinose the most was her eyes. He had never seen such gorgeous eyes – they looked like snowflakes when the sun hit them at a certain angle, filling them with an icy sort of warmth as she smiled softly.

He was so absorbed in her eyes that he didn't realize that the girl had turned to look at him with an amused smile on her face. "Yes?" she asked, politely inquisitive and his eyes widened from the sudden question.

Ichinose was completely taken aback – what was he supposed to say? He had been caught staring at her, that was embarrassment enough. The girl looked at Ichinose, waiting for an answer as the boy desperately tried to come up with something that didn't make him out as a creepy pervert.

"No – I just – It's just that – Argh!" he cursed, trying and failing to come up with an excuse. The girl giggled lightly at his dilemma. Finally Ichinose decided to give up and sighed exasperatedly, "I was wondering why you were dressed so lightly when it's so cold outside."

The girl's eyes widened imperceptibly and she glanced at herself. All she had on was the sheer, strapless dress, whose jagged edges ended long before her knees. She wasn't even wearing shoes, standing barefoot on the frosted wood.

A fleeting look of surprise crossed her face before she turned to Ichinose, smiling, "Ah, you're right. I guess next time I should wear more clothes – that way I wouldn't look so strange…" her words drifted off into the air.

There was a short silence before Ichinose realized that he had left his manners somewhere before he met the girl. "I completely forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ichinose Kazuya," he bowed. There was a small smirk was seen on the her face as she bowed back, "And I'm Aoi Yuki. It's nice to meet you."

Ichinose smiled, everything about the girl was intriguing – her clothing, her hair color, the faint otherworldness about her. He would have loved to stay and talk more with her, but then he heard the train's horn. His eyes widened and he quickly glanced at his watch – it was already late, but if he hurried he could make it to the last train.

"I'm sorry, but my train is about to leave, I really have to go now," the boy explained in hurry while Yuki just nodded understandingly.

Ichinose was about to run, but then stopped and glanced at the girl, "Would it be okay to meet tomorrow?" Yuki nodded again and a warmth spread in his heart, melting the ice he didn't know he had.

"See you tomorrow at 5 o'clock!" he shouted while leaving the angelic girl alone in the abandoned park.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Ichinose left school as fast as possible. He had to skip his club activities to meet with Aoi Yuki, but ever since the accident, he had been forbidden from playing soccer. Right now, it gave him the freedom to keep his promise with the mysterious girl.<p>

The boy headed immediately towards the park near the train station where he had met the girl the day earlier. Hurrying down the empty path, he reached the wooden bridge where he had last seen her. Catching sight of a wisp of white hair, he called out, "Aoi-chan."

She gave a start before turning towards him. "Ichinose-san!" Yuki waved her hand and Ichinose was surprised how differently the girl was dressed. She now had on a proper woolen coat and a scarf around her neck. She was wearing a short skirt, but had on stockings and knee-high boots. However, every article of her clothing was still white. No matter where Ichinose looked, it was white, white and white.

"Sorry to make you wait, Aoi-san." the boy apologized as he walked towards Yuki. The girl smiled kindly and shook her head. "No, it's nothing, I just arrived," the girl giggled with a typical reply and continued, "And please call me Yuki."

Ichinose turned to Yuki and smiled, "Then you can call me Kazuya." Yuki's eyes widened before a light smile appeared on her face. Ichinose stared at the girl standing before him and couldn't stop his own smile from answering hers, "So what do you want to do, Yuki?"

The girl glanced at Ichinose and flashed the boy an inexplicable smile, "There is one thing that I have always wanted to do, but it seemed impossible…" the smile on Yuki's face faded away with her voice and the girl lowered her head to stare at the frozen brook under the bridge.

Ichinose was stunned to hear the beatific girl speaking in such a haunting tone. "And what's that?" he asked, curious, feeling an unexplainable urge to cheer her up. He wanted to see her smile again.

Yuki looked up, hope flitting across her features, but then she shook her head and closed her eyes, "I wanted to have a date with the person I love but – but he doesn't even know who I am, and I'm leaving this place tomorrow." Stifling a sob, she turned to him and looked up, her translucent eyes filling with unshed tears before she suddenly flung herself at him.

Ichinose stared down at the girl, who was squeezing his hands so hard she cut off his blood circulation, burying her face on his jacket to hide the tears that were appearing to the corners of her eyes. Ichinose let go of Yuki's hand – inwardly noticing how cold they were – and softly stroked her quicksilver hair while trying to calm the girl down, "Well, I may not know you that well – I may not be that special person, but I can go on a date with you…if – if that's okay with you…"

He didn't understand what made him say it. He barely knew this girl and had agreed to go on a date with her. There was something – something unfathomable that made him say those words to her.

Yuki raised her head and sniffed few times, eyeing him warily. Ichinose gulped as her watery eyes suddenly caught him in their gaze. "Will you really?" she asked softly. Ichinose nodded watching the wide smile that spread across her face as she started to jump up and down.

"Then let's go!" the girl laughed and held Ichinose's hand, dragging him behind her.

* * *

><p>Ichinose had never been on a date and wasn't sure what to expect. Thankfully, it seemed that Yuki already had a plan on how to spend the day. The girl also explained that the person she loved was an upperclassman from her school, athletic, sweet and kind to everyone. Ichinose listened closely to her chattering and inwardly thought that it would be nice to be able to meet that person to whom Yuki was so attracted to.<p>

The girl first took them to cinema to watch a romantic comedy – Ichinose stared at her instead of the movie – after what they went to a café to have something to fill their stomach with – Ichinose had ended up buying nearly the entire menu to satisfy the girl's sweet tooth. Then it was to the amusement park – he secretly reveled at the way Yuki clutched his arm with her icy fingers on the high rides – and at last the couple made their way to the mall.

"Here we are!" Yuki laughed happily as she walked inside, looking around at the many shops. Ichinose couldn't hide his smile when he saw the girl running around the mall like a little child.

"ICHINOSE!" the boy suddenly heard a familiar voice calling for him. He turned around to find two girls walking towards him.

"You're in the mall – did something happen?" they teased – it was well known that the boy didn't like crowded places.

"Yeah, well, I'm here with someone," he answered and laughed. He didn't notice the dark figure staring at him, clearly torn.

After Ichinose had concluded his conversation with his classmates, he turned around to search for Yuki. To his surprise, the girl was standing right behind him. "Oh, there you are. I was getting worried, where did you go?" he asked, confused as to why she was lowering her head and not meeting his eyes.

Yuki looked up at Ichinose, her expression bordered on miserable – she looked like she would cry any moment. "I guess it would be better if we ended the date here. It was a nice day, thanks for helping, but I need to go now," the girl said and walked past Ichinose, leaving him alone in the mall with a terrible sense of foreboding.

* * *

><p>The brunet snapped back to his world when he heard the bell ringing. A few days had passed since his date with Yuki and he hadn't managed to see the girl anymore – she wasn't at the bridge, she wasn't in school, he had even gone back to the mall out of desperation. Her words had a tone of finality about them and Ichinose was afraid that he would never see her again.<p>

"Ichinose-kun, can you take these to the music clubroom, please?" the teacher asked as he was about to leave the classroom. He agreed and took a pile of papers as a girl came up to help.

"I'll take half," Nogizaka Kaya, his classmate, smiled at him before reliving him of half his burden. Ichinose sighed in vexation, but at the same time, felt relieved.

The truth was that practically no one except for Kaya spoke to him – his class left him alone for the most part.

Ichinose and Kaya had almost made their way to the music class when the boy suddenly bumped into someone, dropping the papers and causing them to scatter on the floor. Ichinose quickly apologized to the person and started to pick up the papers. All of sudden a stack of papers appeared in front of his face, as if someone was handing it to him.

Ichinose looked up in surprise. Much to his shock, his eyes met with a pair of snow-white orbs identical to the ones he had seen nearly a week ago. For a moment, he thought that Yuki was standing before him, but then he realized that instead of white hair, the student had short, jet black hair – moreover, he was a boy.

"I'm will never forgive you," the boy said, his eyes hardening in a way that Yuki's never did, while dropping the stack of papers so that it made more of a mess. Shooting a bemused Ichinose one last glare, he turned around and strolled away, his hands in his pockets.

Ichinose was so stunned about the boy's reaction that he didn't even notice the two indigo-haired girls that were running around him, picking up the papers he had dropped.

"Yuuya-san, you're so mean!" one of the girls yelled and gave the papers back to Ichinose.

"That's not how you're supposed to speak to someone," the other girl - whom Ichinose recognized as the vice-president of stundet council - said to Yuuya's retreating back before smiling at Ichinose. Once they had collected all the papers, both girls ran off down the corridor that Yuuya had gone into. Ichinose stood up and glanced at Kaya as if demanding an explanation for the puzzling behavior.

Kaya closed her eyes and sighed, "He's Aoi Yuuya from 3-D. Apparently, it seems his younger sister died few months ago in an accident. He was driving his motorcycle while she was sitting in the back. All of sudden someone ran in the middle of the road, while rescuing a puppy, and he tried to swerve out of the way. He landed in a clump of bushes but his sister wasn't so fortunate."

Ichinose froze. He felt the memories coming back to him, the flashes of headlights and the fractured screams. He remembered the blurry images of the motorcycle, the shocked expression on the driver's face. He remembered the smile on the girl's face as she laughed, unaware of the danger. The smile she had died wearing.

The boy shook his head to clear his thoughts as his eyes watered. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Ichinose asked hoarsely, "What was his sister's name?"

Kaya raised her eyebrows at the unusual question, "Her name was Aoi Yuk –"

Before she completed her answer, Ichinose had already ran through the corridors, heading out of the building. Not bothering to change his indoor slippers and take his jacket, he sped through the streets – it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except seeing her again.

Panting heavily, Ichinose sprinted through the park and towards the bridge. The meeting with Yuki's older brother and Kaya's words had left him stunned, grasping at an explanation that made no sense at all. Now he finally understood why Yuki had acted that way all this time – she was never cold, her hands were like ice, she disappeared when his classmates showed up.

But he still wanted one question answered – why had she wanted to go on a date with him? Would have she agreed if it had been anyone else? He needed to hear her answer and the only place where he knew he would be able to find Yuki was the bridge.

Before he had managed to run even half of the way, he felt the stabbing pain in his knee. Ichinose winced, but kept running forward without stopping. At the moment the Aoi Yuki and his feelings towards her were more important than his injured knee. If it came to it then he would gladly sacrifice his leg so that he could meet with the girl.

She lost her life – he was more than prepared to lose a limb.

When Ichinose arrived at the bridge, he immediately clutched the railing, supporting himself as his knee seared with the knifing pain. His hands were shaking and with every cold breath he took, it felt like someone was twisting a serrated blade in his lungs. He needed to calm down before he could do anything else, the hysteria was already threatening to overwhelm him.

Ichinose tried to look around him as his vision blurred and cleared, his heart beating as fast as ever, but soon realized that the girl wasn't there, just like the many other times he had tried to see her again.

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes, as Ichinose clutched himself, trying to subdue the aching feeling that arose from his chest. The agony of his heart was even overshadowing his lungs and his knee – it felt like a part of him was shattering, a part of him that he didn't even realize was there. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath before shouting, "Yuki, where are you? Yuki! I want to see you! I've missed you so much!" His words echoed around the desolate scenery but there was no sign of the pale, white girl.

Feeling something break inside of him, he lowered his head while letting the tears fall on the ground. He no longer had the energy to shout, but whispered, letting his words be carried away on the wind, "Why did you do this to me, Yuki? You _left_, without letting me say goodbye – and just when I realized my feelings for you. You disappeared, only when I finally knew that I loved – _love_…" Ichinose's words trailed off as he sensed a presence. Looking up, he gaped as he saw a young girl with snow-white hair and matching lucent eyes standing before him, wearing only the insubstantial dress she had worn on the day they had met.

"…you," he finished. He stood up and stared into the girl's eyes, searing into them as if he wanted to memorize every flicker and spark.

A shy smile appeared on Yuki's face as she chuckled, "It's so good to see you again."

Ichinose couldn't believe his eyes – couldn't believe that she was actually standing in front of him, couldn't believe that he could once more see the person he had fallen in love with even after her death. "You're – you're actually here? I thought that you – that you had passed on already," he questioned. He finally understood the meaning of the words she had last parted with.

The girl's eyes widened as she heard Ichinose's question. He had finally realized who she was – _what _she was. He knew that she no longer lived or breathed. He knew that she wasn't even a human anymore. Yuki lowered her head and placed her right palm on her chest, right where her heart used to be. There was no sound, no familiar rhythm, no dispute to the fact that she was well and truly dead. It was hollow inside.

After a long silence, Yuki finally dared to slant her head towards Ichinose and look straight into the boy's black eyes. "I should have," she murmured, "I should have left to the skies. I shouldn't have stayed back to walk the earth. The only reason why I stayed was because of you." Ichinose showed every sign of trying to interrupt but Yuki held up a hand to stall him. She didn't think she could finish if she heard what he had to say.

"My last wish is the only reason I'm still here," she blinked away a tear, "My wish to have a date with the person I love – you. My wish has finally been granted," the girl looked up and smiled, showing the warmth in her icy eyes.

"Ichinose Kazuya, I love you."

The boy's eyes widened as he remembered her earlier words. She had told him that she loved an upperclassman from the same school, someone that was good in sports and had an affable personality. But Ichinose that never considered the connection between himself and Yuki's mysterious crush. Even as he came to the startling realization, Yuki's figure was beginning to disappear. She had accomplished her final wish – now nothing was tying her to the mortal world.

She was free.

Ichinose wrapped his hands around the fading girl and closed his eyes. Yuki did the same, with arms that were nothing more than insubstantial vapors. Just before her soul vanished, she heard him whispering into her ear, "I love you too, Aoi Yuki." Yuki smiled, as light as air, and pressed her lips to his, the last moment of contact before she flew to the heavens.

Ichinose kept his eyes closed, feeling the warmness of Yuki's lips on his, the heat that didn't subside even though he knew she was gone. When he opened his eyes he was standing alone, staring at the gray sky, wondering where she had gone.

A little snowflake fell on Ichinose's cheek – a parting gift – and even though it was freezing cold, a sudden warmness rushed through his body.

He smiled at her last kindness, his mind overflowing with questions – why was this all happening to him? Why now? What if he had met her earlier? What if that terrible day never happened? What would he do now? Would she wait for him, wait an eternity in the afterlife until he joined her? But even with all this questions and all his doubts, he was sure of one thing.

He had fallen in love with girl, who no longer lived in the same world as he did.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: That's it for it!<p>

Aiko: You make no sense!

Yukiko: Next time we see you with the "Shirou x OC" pairing!

Aiko: See you all then!

~ deshii


End file.
